Amazed by you
by toobeauty
Summary: Young love and needs between Our Dear Ones


TITLE: Amazed by you_._

PAIRING: Hephaestion and Alexander.

RATING: M

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

DISCLAIMER: I don't know the people involved, no harm intended, everything is product of my imagination, but I wouldn't mind sharing my life with the blue eyed god.

WARNINGS: extreme fluff?

NO BETA so all mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

Author's note: the words in bold belong to the lyrics "Amazed" by Lonestar.

* * *

The young prince had been nervous all day long, Hephaestion was not there but he was about to return that evening. The brunette had taken a week to visit his parents as his mother had fallen ill and he wanted to see to her recovery with his own eyes.

Alexander, after two years, really knew what Hephaestion meant to him. However, being separated for the first time in a while had made him think better about all those things that his heart had taken into account to fall in love with Hephaestion.

He went to the balcony and set his hand onto the rail, a flash of gold made him look once more to his hand and a broad smile graced his lips. He looked at the ring in his third left finger and sighed, remembering when his brunette had gifted it to him in his last birthday. The ring was a simple band, made of red gold, with a tiny diamond in its front. Hephaestion had explained him that gold was a malleable, ductile and resistant metal such as their love and the diamond was originally black but when polished, it acquired its brightness and beauty and as gold it was adámas or unbreakable, like their love.

Since that day, Alexander had been wearing it in his finger, never taking it out; it was his treasure, not only because it was a valuable jewel but mainly because his Hephaestion had found the perfect gift with the perfect meaning to describe the love they felt for each other. Alexander had asked his beloved why he had not got one for himself too but the brunette said the merchant had only one as it was expensive and unique; the diamond came from the eastern lands of India and he was not going back there for a while. Alexander promised himself that he was going to look for the perfect gift for his Phai's next birthday.

The prince sighed deeply once more, thinking about the ring had deepened his loneliness and he really needed to have his Phai between his arms; he wanted to kiss him senseless and make love to him until his brunette could not think properly again. He re entered the chamber and looked around it, checking that everything he needed was there. There was a tray with cold treats and another one with his lover's sweet ones; the bath was already prepared and the stones to heat the water were already resting on the fire; the scents to wash his body and hair were by the tub as well as fluffy cotton towels and his ivory comb. The prince was going to pamper his friend dearly tonight and he would not care if Hephaestion told him off for doing that, it was what his heart dictated him to do and he was going to follow his heart for once.

A well-known gallop could be heard at the palace entrance and Hephaestion's baritone voice sounded deeper than ever, the prince felt a shiver travelling southwards and his blood pooling in his groin; he could not believe that the simple hearing of his voice could turn him on so fast and completely. He was walking towards the door when it flew wide open and the prince found himself with an armful of his brunette. Hephaestion hid his face on the crook of Alexander's neck and left dainty kisses on the warm skin and then he nuzzled him deeply. He took a step backwards and looking at those two coloured eyes he loved so deeply, the brunette whispered against his lips:

"I have missed you so much" and without wasting more time, he took the blonde's lips into a searing kiss that sent shocks of pleasure along the prince's body.

"I have missed you too" Alexander answered back when the brunette ended the invasion of his mouth.

Alexander looked at the dusty appearance of his friend and smiled. The brunette looked at him puzzled and so the blonde said:

- "**Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me is almost more than I can take**, I feel my heart swell with so much love that sometimes I think that one day, my heart won't be able to say inside my chest. And then, **Baby, when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me and it just blows me away**, because I had never imagined I could love as I love you.

**I've never been this close to anyone or anything**, I was never allowed but I was drawn to you like the sun is drawn to the moon since the very first moment I saw you. And then as time went by, I learnt how to read you and I can say that now **I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams** and I am really happy that I can be with you to live them together.

**I don't know how you do what you do**, I cannot explain it but **I'm so in love with you** and **it just keeps getting better **and I really don't know how you can accomplish that every single day.

**I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever** if you will have me because **every little thing that you do Baby, I'm amazed by you** and there is no way in heaven or earth that I will stop loving you" the prince said and downcast his eyes.

Hephaestion looked at this lover and brought him against his broad chest. Even though they were too much alike in height, the brunette was those three inches taller and he always made good use of that difference. This time was not different; he set his chin over the crown of the blonde's head and enveloped him in the tightest hug, knowing that his prince would take strength from his gentle gesture. He knew that it was difficult for Alexander to verbalize his feelings, he was more an action and tactile person, so Hephaestion realized that his confession could have left him a bit nervous or weak.

Some minutes later, Hephaestion listened to a loud sigh and warm breath against his chest; he took a step backwards and looked at the blonde in his arms. They smiled at each other, with that smile that was only shared in the intimate moments and they kissed again, without hurry. Their lips parted, they let their tongues run over the other's bottom lip and then they granted entrance to the hot wet caverns and let their tongues danced inside them until they mapped every single spot inside them and they got familiar again with them after their seven-day separation.

Alexander ended the kiss because he wanted to wash his lover so he gently took him to the inner chamber and Hephaestion could see what his prince's intention was. He was about to protest, the prince did not have to pamper him, but then, he gave the idea a second thought and he kept silent, he was not going to spoil all his lover's effort.

Alexander knelt by his friend and unlaced his boots; he caressed the sore soles and massaged the toes carefully, looking for any blister or cut in them. Then he stood up and took the heavy cloak from the broad shoulders and after folding it neatly, he set it onto a chair nearby. He then unpinned the shoulder brooch and the chiton felt and pooled around his waist where the belt was keeping it in place. The prince spread his fingers all over the wide mass of sun-kissed skin in front of him, caressing every single inch of that so much loved and cherished skin. He let his thumbs run over the darkened skin of the brunette's nipples and he could heard a low groan escaping from those velvety lips, but he did not continue with his sweet torture, they had all night long for those activities. He set his hands under the chiton and unbuckled the belt and let it fall; without it, the chiton followed the downwards movement and it rested as a heap around the brunette's feet. It was Alexander's time to let a groan leave his mouth; his lover's body was a magnificent piece of art, created by the gods to give and receive pleasure, to love and to be loved …

The prince outstretched his hand and when the brunette took it, he helped him to get out of the circle of the fallen chiton and led him to the tub; the prince had to take a deep breath as he could clearly see how his soft ministrations had had a hard effect on his beloved's body. Trying not to get lost in that awesome view, he helped Hephaestion enter the tub and he nearly came in his loincloth when he heard the sexy groans his lover was giving at the touch of the warm water with his tired body. The brunette sat and immediately let his head rest onto the border of the tub and he closed his eyes with a deep and long sigh.

Alexander looked at the man resting inside the water and he could not believe that he was his; he let his eyes feast onto that strong and flawless frame and he knew that he would love it even if it were covered with scars or wrinkles. He knelt by the border and taking a small cloth, he poured some sandalwood scent on it and began to wash his lover's skin softly while he whispered sweet nothing in his ear.

" **The smell of your skin** that always made me think of our summer days in Mieza, **the taste of your kiss,** sweeter than any honey existent in the whole world, **the way you whisper in the dark** all those words filled with love for me. I love when **your hair all around me**, **baby, you surround me** and **you touch every place in my heart.**

Even thoughwe had made love many times in the last two years, **it feels like the first time every time**, I feel as if I always discover a new side of you and I like each one of them because they make who you are, a remarkable human being. I am your slave, my body belongs to you, my heart belongs to you, there is no part of me that you do not possess … **I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes**, drown in them and never be rescued … " the blonde ended his confession and the bath was over.

Hephaestion opened his cyan eyes and he focused them onto the blonde knelt by his side, he turned to one side and took an arm out of the lukewarm water, he caressed Alexander's cheek and then set it at the back of his neck and brought their lips together and with trembling lips and teary eyes, he kissed his prince reverently, trying to convey in that single kiss all the love he felt for him.

When the kiss was over, both youths rested their foreheads against one another and released deep and long sighs. Hephaestion stood up and went out of the bath. Alexander was waiting for him with an open and fluffy towel and he enveloped the strong but slender waist with it. Hephaestion then took his hand and they automatically entwined their fingers and the brunette could feel the ring on his beloved's finger and it brought a warm feeling that spread all along his chest. They sat side by side and while Alexander combed the long brunette tresses, Hephaestion fed each other small morsels of food and they drank watered wine from the same goblet. They spoke about their week apart and when the conversation started to fade, Hephaestion took Alexander's hand and led him to the bed. He took off the towel and slid beneath the silk sheets and a purr escaped his lips, he loved feeling the smoothness of those sheets against his naked body. Alexander looked at him and smiled, his lover reminded him of a big cat purring and stretching under the sun.

Hephaestion opened his eyes to see what was taking his lover so long to enter the bed and he saw those bedroom eyes like two thin slits. He decided to play with his lover a bit more so he pulled one leg from beneath the sheets and rolled to his side, letting the blonde see the naked leg, half of his bottom and one of those famous milky thighs that half of the known world were crazy about.

Alexander could not resist the temptation any longer, he pounced over his brunette and pinned him to the mattress while his mouth searched for its partner so they could fuse in a searing kiss. Wandering hands found the back of the blonde and started to caress the smooth surface until they decided to be bold and explore the upturn buttocks that were close to reach. Alexander groaned deeply and he continued his assault to those pinkish lips that were driving him crazy. But he needed more, he needed to feel his Phai around him so he dipped his fingers in the oil vial by the bed and prepared his lover thoroughly, he was eager to make love to him but he did not want this brunette to feel pain at all. When Hephaestion's breathing became laboured and his tights were in constant movement, looking for that so much wanted friction, Alexander entered his lover slowly and carefully and he felt his body burst into a thousand pieces. He had to stop to regain his breath, the feeling was so strong that he knew he would come within seconds if he did not stop. However, he knew he could not wait too long, Hephaestion's back was completely arched, trying to push himself against the retreating body and that source of pleasure he was so willing to be possessed with. Alexander started again with his rocking movements and after some deep and continuous thrusts; they both came at the same time and whispering their lover's names.

They knew that they should move to clean themselves but their bodies were too sated to move far from each other so they stayed quietly whispering sweet words of love and kissing each other until sleep took them to their dreamland where they would never be apart.


End file.
